Even angels have their wicked schemes
by Primevalrocx
Summary: What happens when kirsty gets in late from work to a druken warren? Songfic. Kirsty/warren. Their relationship from the beginning. Warning Contains a lot of violence and rape refrences. I'm not sure about rating so can change if you feel appropriate.


**Heyy guys :) this is my first ever casualty fiction not that that matters :P this is set on the song love the way you lie part 2. i have cut out a lot of the song in the middle. Also it says kirsty POV and warrens POV but tbh its not as its written in third person its just because thats when rihanna or eminem sings :) **

***Just realised i spelt kirstys name wrong on the first line so a quick correction has been made*  
**

* * *

_**Kirsty's POV**_

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright_

Kirsty remembered the first date her and warren ever went on. They were 15 at the time. Most people thought it was too young and laughed at her when she said she loved him. But she did, she really did. At least for a while.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Then one night when they were 16 he held her up against the door and screamed at her. He hit her and raped her before leaving her lying on her bed, tears running down her face.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes_

She was so scared when she found out she was pregnant. She had no one to confide in. Strict parents, friends who wouldn't approve and a boyfriend who hit her. What kind of life was that?

_But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

But then Warren found out. She thought he would go mad, but he didn't. He told her he would never beat her again and he protected her. For the 9 months of the pregnancy he truly was her hero.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

But as soon as Nita was born, he turned back into who he was before. He got drunk, took drugs and abused her. But she tried to ignore the beatings. After all he had been the only one there for her before.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

He Threw her against the wall and she crashed to the floor. Screaming out in pain, tears running uncontrollably down her face. But he just glanced at her and run out. He told her he would never beat her again. He lied. But he'd always come back. He'd always clean up her bruises and kiss her head. And each time she fell for it. She didn't love him anymore. She loved the idea of him.

_**Warrens POV**_

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

He woke up ever morning to the sight of the frail girl lying next to him. Sometimes a new layer of bruises would be on her face, sometimes there wouldn't be. He felt guilty every time anyway.

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me_

She'd stir from her sleep and he'd whisper apologizes to her. Hoping she knew he meant them. He didn't want to abuse her it just was such a release to him. All anger that built up inside him was drained out in a couple of bruises, but every time he woke to see her now purple skin, the anger came back. He was never angry at her. Just at himself.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

That one day she came in late. He'd stormed towards her demanding to know where she'd been. She'd touched his arm trying to explain but he'd shaken her off and screamed at her. She'd run out the room towards the door but he'd grabbed her arm tightly pulling her towards him. _  
_

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

He tightened his grip around her arm and pulled her into a forceful hug. She screamed for him to let go but he grabbed tighter, liking the feel of her in his arms.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

She used all of her strength and pushed him off her sending him to the floor. Her hands covered her mouth out of shock. What had she just done? The blood trickled down his face but he got up and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her up the stairs her screams rattling the whole house.

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

He pulled her up the last step and slammed her against the door. Shoving his lips on top of hers. She reached for the vase next to her and smashed it over his head forcing him to stop. He collapsed to the floor and more tears spilled out of her eyes._  
_

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Whilst he was lying on the floor she checked his pulse. There was no heartbeat. She tried CPR but nothing helped. She screamed and rolled up into a ball determined never to move again.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

She didn't hear the scream of her daughter, or the sound of the sirens. She didn't feel an arm on her shoulder dragging her away from the body. She didn't see the bed as she was carried into the ambulance.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

Adam was the one who stitched her back together. Cleaning up her face and trying to talk to her. But no one could get through. She felt so numb. The police stood there grimed face. She would take what was coming. She deserved everything she got. That's what warren usually said when she had done something wrong.

_I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

But warren had lied. She didn't get a punishment. It turned out warren had installed CCTV in their house after being suspicious that she was having an affair. The police had watched the evidence and had concluded that she was innocent, as the move was purely out of self defense. If she hadn't stopped him when she did he would have killed her. When his funeral came around only a handful of people had attended. Kirsty was getting help. She had to understand that what she did wasn't her fault. She was getting there bit by bit. More of the old bubbly Kirsty was returning. As warrens coffin was carried in a hand went into hers. She looked up to see nita giving her a soft smile. Her daughter didn't blame her either. She had known what warren had done to her and knew that her mother would never have killed him on purpose. Warren said Nita hated Kirsty. He lied. Another hand grabbed hers and she looked to her other side. Adam sat there helping her through it. Warren had said no one else would ever love a slut like her. He lied.  
_  
Love the way you lie

* * *

_

**Hello me again :) just thought i'd say if you did enjoy that you could press the little button there cause it would make my day :) and i might give you a virtual cookie ;)**_  
_


End file.
